


those seven words

by jjml__co (sunstealer)



Series: words i say to you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, slash poem, slash word dump, yet another very short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstealer/pseuds/jjml__co
Summary: sometimes, those three words got overused. na jaemin and lee jeno are a perfect example of the effect.





	those seven words

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily based off the first part in the series, _those three words_ , so you might want to read it before this one!

jeno reduces jaemin to a broken record player, repeating the same two words over and over again.

_i'm sorry._

as time passed by, those three words started to lose their meaning, an effect of him saying them too much, of growing up, moving on. every time he says them to jeno, jaemin feels the guilt eat away at his heart.

_i'm sorry._

if jaemin had to explain why he seemed insincere, he could use five words. five words was all it would take and jeno's heart would shatter into a thousand pieces, a thousand, like how many times jaemin has lied.

_i'm sorry._

those three words once gave him comfort, but now they only stirred up a storm, made life seem heavier, made it harder to carry on, and jaemin's learned why. jeno's existence was a temporary solace, but now everything was crashing down. jaemin says those two words again.

_i'm sorry._

he's not trying hurt jeno, to push him away on purpose, but everything he's saying doesn't feel right. after a while, every single word he's said turned into a lie, and it picks at his heart. jaemin feels it.

_... seven words, lee jeno._

seven words. jaemin wants to believe it makes everything hurt lesser.

jaemin has to tell jeno himself, has to let him know, has to make him understand. jeno has to hear them, listen to them, come from his mouth. jaemin's chest feels tighter, makes it harder to speak. and that's why he says those words slowly.

_i'm sorry._

even if it was just him saying those words over and over again, it never fails to make him cry. because the pain thought jeno wasn't enough to feed it, because it hurt jaemin too. telling him those two words isn't enough. the fact that jaemin was sorry isn't enough.

_i'm sorry, lee jeno._

loving jeno doesn't feel real anymore.

_i'm sorry._

jaemin has gotten tired of it, of those three words.

_i'm sorry._

he's gotten tired of loving him.

_i'm sorry._

why, why, why?

_why, na jaemin?_

_always doesn't exist._

but jeno will always love jaemin.

_i'm sorry. i don't love you anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> the nomin drought made this happen woops sorry


End file.
